


Purrrfect

by Over_Blackout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Meorails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you wonder what you did to deserve Nepeta, and then decide it doesn’t really matter as long as she stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrrfect

Sometimes you wonder what you did to deserve Nepeta, and then decide it doesn’t really matter as long as she stays. Your pity for her out shines the stars and sometimes, when you look at her, you are blinded by diamonds and pale, perfect things.

 _'It's wrrritten in the heavens,'_ She once told you _‘You are purrrfect for me.’_ and proceeded to tackle-pounce you to the floor. She is the only one able to knock you off you feet, to pull you off balance and the happiness that gives you knows no bounds. She is stronger than anyone you have ever met, and much kinder too.

You have nothing but endless, endless pity for her.

The helmet she wears, you made. You remember the wide spill of her eyes when you presented it too her, and the speed at which she jammed it on to her head. You remember the absolute joy on her face and the hours and hours of purring after, curled up on your chest saying-

_'thank you thank you thank you'_

And you still have the bracelet she gave you, made out of tiny bones and careful stitching, you keep it tucked under your glove so its doesn’t snag on anything. She has a matching one on her tiny, strong wrist, under the sleeves of her coat so it doesn’t break while she hunts.

_'This way we're connected, whereverrr we are, my beloved Equius, we will always be togetherrr.'_

When she placed it in your palm, you scooped her off her brave little feet and hugged her close and she perched in the crook of arm while you smiled and smiled and smiled. That evening, you only let go of her only to make tea and clear robotic parts out of the way.

And yes, she is perfect. Perfect for you. Made of unrivalled strength and infinite kindness, Nepeta is your moirail, your soulmate;

Half of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh, I am having a serious writing block atm so have a shitty drabble about on of my favourite relationships in HS. I DUNNO WHAT I WANT TO WRITE ANYMORE. WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT? I AM FRESH OUTTA IDEAS.


End file.
